The invention disclosed herein relates to a toy, such as a toy vehicle, which has a remotely controlled security alarm.
Toy designers seek to provide toys which replicate real life because realistic toys have high play value, and typically, the more realistic the toy, the greater its play value. Among the many toys for which this is evident are toy vehicles. Realism in toy vehicles has been achieved in appearance, sound and function. For example, miniature toy vehicles are sold which seek to replicate in appearance the full scale real life versions down to minute details. Some reduced scale toy vehicles even have functioning parts, such as doors that open, etc. Other reduced scale toys, somewhat larger than miniatures, provide more elaborate functioning parts and/or provide sound effects, while retaining much if not all of the detail of the miniatures. Still other toy vehicles provide functionality and/or sound effects by remote control. See, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,962; 4,242,107; 4,325,199; 4,580,994; 4,817,948; 4,946,416; 4,964,837; 5,024,626; 5,045,016; 5,195,920; and 5,306,197.